For You
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: This is a song fic to My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. Bakura murders Ryou's boyfriend, and expresses his love. If you've heard the song, you'll understand. Dark, depressing. Yeah, I suprised myself.


LOD: Well, this is my sad and depressing story. I was listening to my Good Charlotte CD and I thought this song would make a good fic. It was supposed to be short like it is at the beginning, but it got longer after a while. It does go a little slow at times, and I'm sorry for that, but don't get mad, get Glad!  
  
Kahti: I can't believe she wrote this. She can get so dark when she wants to.  
  
LOD: Oh, come on. I'm not that bad, am I?  
  
Kahti: *Whispering* She scares even me, sometimes.  
  
LOD: Stop being so dramatic and do the disclaimer.  
  
Kahti: Let's have Seto do it!  
  
LOD: *Whispering* My Yami went out and kidnapped Seto Kaiba, but don't tell anyone, 'cause we have lots of fun with him.^_^  
  
Seto: Help, they've been doing these horrible things to me!  
  
Kahti: Oh, shush, you enjoyed all of it. Now, be a good boy and do the disclaimer, and I'll give you a treat.  
  
Seto: @_@ Okay, LightOfDarkness doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Good Charlotte, and let's all be grateful for that. Can I go home now?  
  
Kahti: Oh, innit he cute?  
  
Seto: o_O  
  
LOD: Okay, here's my fic!  
  
*Song Lyrics*  
  
/Yami to aibou/  
  
//Aibou to yami//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I left the body where it fell. Taking the knife, I washed the still warm blood off of it. Then, I washed my hands. My mind was blank, my only thought was of Ryou.  
*Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life*  
Going to the door, I stopped, and turned around. Picking up a phone, I dialed a number. I listened as the rings teased me. Then, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Hearing his voice made my heart leap. Oh, how sweet his voice sounded.  
  
"Ryou?" My voice was weak, but I didn't care.  
*I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry*  
"Bakura? Is that you? Where are you?" His concern made be smile, but it was a sad one.  
  
"Ryou, I love you."  
  
"Bakura? Are you alright? Where are you?"  
  
"I did it for you, Aibou, I did it because I love you." My voice got stronger.  
  
"What did you do? My God, what did you do? Where are you?" His voice was frantic.  
  
"His house." I said simply, but Ryou would know. He'd understand.  
  
"His place? What are you doing at his place? Oh, my. No, you didn't. You wouldn't. Bakura?"  
  
"Shh." I spoke into the phone soothingly. "It's okay. He didn't feel anything."  
  
My light gasped. "He didn't feel. No! You couldn't have! No, no." I heard the tears in Ryou's voice.  
*When you mourn the death  
  
Of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death  
  
Of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time.*  
"I love you." I whispered, before hanging up the phone. I left the house, it reeked of death. I needed air. I headed home. To Ryou. My Ryou. The thought of him crying made me feel a sting of guilt, but I snuffed it out. He'll see I did this for the best. For him.  
  
The sky was dark, and it started to rain. The heavens seemed to be washing the earth of tonight.  
*Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll was my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight*  
I got home, soaked, and I knew Ryou wasn't there. That was okay, I couldn't face him now.  
  
I went upstairs, and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I stopped outside the bedroom. Ryou's bedroom. His scent drifted out from it, like soft fingers caressing any passerby.  
  
I breathed in, savoring it, and continued into the bathroom. Stripping off my shirt, I looked at the designs the blood made on the shirt. I then slipped off the rest of my clothes, and turned the shower on.  
  
Stepping into the water's path, I watched the pink tinted water swirling down the drain. Picking up a bar of soap, I absently scrubbed myself down.  
  
When the blood was washed off, I turned the water off. Stepping out, I stood in front of the mirror, dripping.  
  
I stared at my reflection, then grabbed a towel and went to my bedroom. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and opened a window.  
  
The rain pounded down, as if to drown the world. A police car raced by, then an ambulance. They went down the street, towards his place.  
  
Knowing my light won't tell anyone about me, I headed to bed. Lying underneath the covers, I wished Ryou were there next to me. But I can wait, I've waited this long.  
*There was.Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
The headlines read "A Lover Died"  
  
No tell tale heart was left to find*  
I woke from sleep. I looked at the clock, it was 2:00. Laying on the bed, I stared at the ceiling. Memories of earlier that night came back to me.  
  
Searching with my mind, I found Ryou hadn't come home yet. He's probably staying at the police station. There was always our mind link, though.  
  
Still looking at the ceiling, I opened my mind, probing for my other half. I found him easily. Reaching into his thoughts, I made my presence known.  
  
/Aibou?/ I asked softly. I felt his mind snap awake. Guilt seeped into my soul. I didn't mean to wake him.  
  
//Y-Yami?// His reply was quiet, fearful.  
  
/Are you alright, Ryou? You didn't come home./  
  
//Bakura, I'm not going to come home// Ryou's voice was still afraid, but stronger. //Don't come after me, either.//  
  
Those words were like a slap. Grief tore through me. /Hikari, I was trying to help. I love you./  
  
I felt anger take his mind. //Help? You, you murdered my boyfriend! Oh, God, there was so much blood. It was everywhere.//  
  
My heart seemed to cry. /Ryou-/  
  
//Bakura, I thought you had changed. I thought, I thought we had something.//  
  
/We do!/  
  
//But then, you start killing again. How can I trust you? I can't do this. I don't want to talk to you.//  
  
And with that, the connection was broken.  
  
I lay on the bed, a tear sliding down my cheek.  
*When you mourn the death  
  
Of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death  
  
Of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
I woke again the next morning. Getting up, I felt the absence of my light with a pained heart  
  
I got dressed, and went down to eat. As I made toast, I got the paper.  
  
I set the newspaper on the table, separating the comics first, knowing Ryou always read them first. I then remembered he wasn't there to read them.  
  
Taking the local news out, I found the article about last night's events. I read Ryou's quotes, for he was the one who called the police. He claimed he didn't know who did it. No evidence was found, either. I never leave clues.  
  
Finishing breakfast, I went back upstairs. Grabbing a bag, I started packing. I then went to Ryou's room, and packed for him. I got our money that we had hidden away, and shower things. I looked at the bags in the hallway, and sighed.  
*Singing  
  
All my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight*  
Going into Ryou's room again, I laid on his bed. I let his smell engulf me, fill me with his innocence. I remembered things.  
  
I remember when Ryou first got the ring, and discovered me. I was so angry, so violent. I hated the boy I was meant to protect.  
  
I close my eyes, and hug a pillow. I think of all the times I'd yell at him, beat him, treat him like no one should be treated. How I would listen to him cry, and laugh.  
  
But then, he showed me something I never knew before. Friendship. Even as I abused him, he never gave up on me. He still considered me a friend. And when I realized that, I found I couldn't hurt him anymore.  
  
After I ended the torture, Ryou was so forgiving. So warm, so full of kindness. I realized, I was falling in love with him.  
*Tonight*  
But then, Ryou met him. He was nice, and showed interest in my aibou. Imagine my pain when my half returned that interest. Soon, they were together, and I hadn't done anything to prevent it.  
  
But I saw him for what he really was. When my hikari introduced us, his eyes threatened me, mocked me. I overheard him telling Ryou to leave me, to stay away from me. If he had only known that couldn't happen.  
  
I had sworn to myself, that this mortal will not keep my light away from me.  
  
I then remembered last night. How my plan came to me when Ryou came back from a date with him. Seeing them kiss in his car made up my mind.  
  
I had grabbed one of my knives, and went out the back door. Ryou never saw me leave.  
*He dropped you off  
  
I followed him home  
  
Then I, stood outside  
  
His bedroom window  
  
Standing over him  
  
He begged me not to do  
  
What I knew, I had to do  
  
'cause I'm so in love with you*  
I went to his house. He answered the door when I knocked. He had invited me in, not knowing I wasn't my Ryou.  
  
He was so cocky. The bastard thought I had come for the night. With him. Then, seeing my blank expression, he must have realized I wasn't who he thought I was.  
  
When he saw the knife, he tried to fight back. He never stood a chance. Before I killed him, he begged. But I was dead to anything else but my duty. Which was to protect my Aibou.  
  
I brushed away the memory. Eyes still closed, I searched for Ryou's mind. It was somewhere new. I sensed another mind there, another Yami. He was at Yugi's.  
  
My eyes snapped open. Did he plan on telling Yugi? He would believe Ryou's story better than anyone else would. No, he wouldn't. he wouldn't endanger anyone else, especially Yugi.  
  
I got off the bed, and grabbed the pillow. Picking up a few more personal things of both Ryou, and me I brought the bags to the car. After I loaded up the backseat, I went back into the house.  
  
Going to the kitchen, I brought out enough food to last at least a week. Then, I did a quick scan of the house, making sure I didn't forget anything.  
  
Going out to the car again, I got in. I backed into the street, and looked at the house. Maybe we'll come back one day. But not until this whole thing blows over.  
  
Driving to the game shop, I felt myself getting closer to Ryou. The nearer I got, the stronger the sense of sadness and fear got, radiating from his mind. I once again felt guilty for putting him through this, but he'll see it was for his own good.  
  
I stopped the car across the street from the game shop. I waited, just feeling the closeness of my Aibou. I gave his mind a small nudge, just enough to know I was there.  
  
I watched the entrance to the shop, as I felt Ryou come closer. The door opened, and Ryou came out. Yugi followed him, accompanied by his Yami.  
  
I took in a sharp breath. Did Ryou tell? No, they were just being good hosts, showing him to the door.  
  
I looked on as Yugi said good-bye to Ryou, and I got out of the car. I leaned against the side of the car, letting my light finish.  
  
As he turned, I saw Ryou hesitate when he saw me. I resisted the urge to run to him and hold him. Yugi and Yami stared at me. I ignored them.  
  
Ryou slowly walked towards me. His eyes were red from crying so long. He stopped in front of me, looking me in the eye.  
  
We stood like that for a couple seconds, before my half burst into tears. Stepping forward, I embraced Ryou, whispering to him, telling him it will be okay.  
  
Looking over my light's shoulder, I saw Yugi turn to go back inside, but Yami stayed, watching us. I narrowed my eyes, and continued to comfort Ryou.  
  
Soon, his tears ended, and I lead him to his side of the car. Holding the door for him, he got in, shoulders still shaking. As I walked to my side, I glared at Yami.  
  
I got in, and shifted gears. Casting one more glance at Yami, I stepped on the gas, taking my Ryou away from this.  
  
Ryou continued to sob, and I so wanted to hold him again. Bu there would be time for that later. For he knows, I did this for him.  
*Singing  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: My goodness, that was sad.  
  
Kahti: See? My aibou has such a troubled mind.  
  
LOD: Yeah, well you share half of it. Where's Seto?  
  
Kahti: He's, um, busy at the moment.  
  
LOD: Sure, uh-huh, right.  
  
Kahti: Um, look, it's Bakura!  
  
LOD: AAAHHH!!! He's mine! *Glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura: O_O;; Jeez, that story sucked. It didn't fit me at all. AND I'M NOT GAY!! STOP SAYING I AM!!  
  
LOD: Silly, of course you're not gay. I was just trying something new, that's all. Okay! Now, it's time for reviews! Tell me what I did wrong, or just say I'm a gifted writer! Or both! Flames are welcome, but why the hell did you read it if you didn't like it?? I've always wondered that. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed my fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOD: Hey, I'm back! I was asked about the boyfriend, and who he is.  
  
Kahti: Okay, get ready for her speech.  
  
LOD: Hush. Alright, here's the deal. I'm not a huge Yaoi fan, but this fic needed to be to work. I couldn't make Ryou's boyfriend anyone from the Yu-Gi-Oh show, because I couldn't visualize Tristan, Joey, Seto, or the others with Ryou.  
  
Kahti: And.  
  
LOD: *Sigh* And I didn't want anyone to be mad at me for killing off a character from the show. So the boyfriend will be referred to as "Him" or "he" and remain anonymous.  
  
Kahti: If you want to, imagine someone else as the boyfriend, then Bakura will kill him for you!  
  
LOD: It doesn't work that way, hon.  
  
Kahti: If you try real hard.  
  
LOD: O-kay. Anyway, this is the whole story. There's not going to be another chapter. It's supposed to make the reader wonder.  
  
Kahti: Yeah, wonder when she'll start writing something good.  
  
LOD: Kahti! Shut up! But seriously folks, there's not going to be more of this story, so don't ask for it. If that's a little harsh, I'm sorry, but it's the truth.  
  
Kahti: Ya know what it needs? Some smut. Smut is good. Damn people took out NC-17 stories.  
  
LOD: O_o;; Reviews are loverly! 


End file.
